


Sundown

by Nightvisitor



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unconventional Families, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightvisitor/pseuds/Nightvisitor
Summary: Charlie finds time to appreciate the little things about his new life on Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This show has me wanting to write so many things, but I thought I'd start with something short and sweet to get to grips with the characters a little. Hopefully I'll have something better soon!

With its red-purple foliage and dramatic landscapes, to Charlie’s mind there is no questioning the fact that Rhodia is the most beautiful planet in the universe. He has to admit, however, that Earth has its own kind of beauty, and Charlie often finds himself out on his balcony, admiring the way the setting sun bathes London in unexpected hues of light. Today is one such day.

He barely even thinks about it when he abandons his desk in favour of standing outside to watch the dying light. Matteusz is downstairs, ostensibly helping Quill to cook dinner, but most likely being made to do it whilst being chastised for not doing it right. He shuts the balcony door behind him, drowning out a distant shout of “No, no no! Why would anyone choose to put carrots…” and heading towards his usual spot to look out over the city that’s somehow become his home.

He leans his forearms against the railing, the chill of the metal seeping through his shirt. A cool breeze blows through his hair and seems to linger, but Charlie doesn’t mind a bit of cold when he gets to watch the performance of the sky. Standing on his balcony like this everything eases away, if only for a little while, and Charlie smiles a little as he focusses his attention on watching blue turn to orange, then orange turn to pink.

It’s at this most beautiful moment of the sunset that strong arms wrap around him, gently pulling him back to lean against a solid chest. “Is beautiful.” Matteusz’ voice is soft and low, and his lips graze Charlie’s ear as he speaks, sending a slight tingle of pleasure through his body. He can feel Matteusz’ warmth bleeding through the thin fabric of his shirt, chasing away the chill as he melts into the embrace.

They stay there until the sun is well and truly set, the odd star doing its utmost to shine its way through London’s smog, until eventually Charlie shifts, turning in Matteusz’ arms and reaching a hand up to caress his cheek before pressing a kiss against wind-chilled lips. He feels, rather than sees Matteusz’ smile, and a hand comes up to tangle in his hair as the kiss is deepened, bodies pressed closely together.

Matteusz’ kisses are passionate, intense and full of purpose, and Charlie is quite certain that no one can be more skilled at communicating so much in such a manner. Every kiss leaves him breathless, and in no doubt about how much this wonderful person feels for him, and when this kiss ends Charlie cannot help but smile at their luck in finding each other against such odds. 

“Miss Quill will be angry,” Matteusz murmurs against his lips, foreheads pressed together, “is a long time since I came to get you for dinner.”  
“Quill is always angry,” Charlie steals one last kiss from Matteusz with a small sigh, “and I’m fairly certain you’re the one who actually cooked, despite the rota.”  
“She put a lot of effort in telling me I was doing it wrong,” laughs Matteusz “and it is always useful to stay in her good books. I think she may be starting to like me, though she does not make it easy to tell.”  
“In that case, we probably shouldn’t keep her waiting much longer” Charlie extracts himself from Matteusz’ embrace, shivering slightly as he leaves the comforting warmth, “we don’t want to undo your hard work.”  
“Very true,” Matteusz takes Charlie’s hand, entwining their fingers as they head inside to face their fate.

Quill is flicking idly through a magazine and looking entirely unimpressed when at last they enter the kitchen, though unexpectedly she hasn’t started eating without them. “Don’t think I’ll be the one heating that up,” she says gesturing vaguely in the direction of the food, eyes not leaving the page, “and for heaven’s sake don’t tell me what you were doing that took so long.”

“We were just watching the sunset!” Charlie’s cheeks pinken, despite the insinuation being incorrect on this occasion at least.  
“Oh is that what we’re calling it now?” Quill raises an eyebrow, still not looking up from her magazine.  
Matteusz laughs, heading over to sort out the food as Charlie takes a seat next to Quill. A few moments of silence pass before Charlie speaks up, curiosity getting the best of him, “You didn’t eat without us.”  
“Yeah, well,” Quill flips her magazine shut, dropping it on the seat next to her, “there was nothing on TV, and listening to your prattling is marginally less boring than eating in silence.”  
Matteusz interrupts the moment with food, catching Charlie's eye with a smile as he puts a plate in front of him. It seems Quill really is starting to like Matteusz, however much she might choose to deny it.

They sit and talk and eat, Matteusz' thigh pressed up against his under the table, and Charlie decides that this life on Earth really isn't so bad. Even if his newfound family is a bit unconventional.


End file.
